Reading The Vampire Diaries: The Awakening
by WillWriteForReviews
Summary: DISCONTINUED! TO BE DELETED! Our favorite characters read the Vampire Diaries books.
1. The Beginning

Hi this is my first fanfic so I'm kinda nervous about it. I got the idea for my fanfic from one of the reading the Twilight Saga fanfiction stories and I realized there were no Vampire Diaries fanfics.  
My writing will be like this. **L.J. Smith's writing is like this.  
**The disclaimer: _I in NO way own the Vampire Diaries and can't pay for a lawyer (even though I'm related to one). PLEASE don't sue me!  
_If you're confused this is the end of the fourteenth chapter of The Awakening after Elena finds out Stefan is a vampire.

**This has been updated and changed as of 9/6/10. I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter (I'm working on it.) It will hopefully be published before the week is over (hopefully). I will put a better excuse in the next chapter but long story short I'm really busy.**

The Beginning 

**

* * *

**

"I wish you could stay here," he whispered. "I wish you could stay forever. But you can't."

**"I know," she said, equally quiet. Their eyes met again in silent communication. There was so much to say, so many reasons to be together. "Tomorrow," she said. Then leaning against his shoulder, she whispered, "Whatever happens, Stefan, I'll be with you. Tell me you believe that." **

**His voice was hushed, muffled in her hair. "Oh, Elena, I believe it. Whatever happens, we'll be together."**

_The Awakening: page 239_

* * *

As soon as the words left his mouth there was a bright flash and the couple found themselves in a large room resembling Elena's living-room surrounded by people. While most of the strange room's occupants looked confused a small woman who looked similar to Bonnie and was no taller than 5'2 spoke up. "Hello, my name is Poppy. I'm sure you are all wondering why you are here and who I am. I've brought all of you here because—" Poppy was cut off as the room erupted into chaos. Everyone was yelling and Stefan and Damon were fighting each other.

"QUIET!" Poppy suddenly yelled. After her demand was met she spoke up again. "As I was telling you all before I brought you all here because in the future all of us wished to change the outcome of certain events. I cast a spell and six books were created containing the details of what will happen over the course of the next few years, following Elena in third person."

"Wait!" Damon screamed, alarmed. "How do we know you aren't trying to kill all of us? Not that I would mind 'St. Stefan' dying, but I want to kill him myself."

Poppy sighed and said, "Some things will never change, but since you all want proof; here." The young woman then held up a contract like document on a writing pad.

_ I give permission for Poppy to change the future, agree to sit through the entire book reading, and to not kill and/or maim anyone who signed this paper because of events that happened in the books._

"Where are the signatures?" Meredith asked.

"They're on the back." replied Poppy. She flipped the page and on the back was everyone's name: Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Damon, Matt, and Poppy.

"Oh, and Damon, not everyone has some evil plot to kill others," said Poppy

"Fine," said Damon "I'll read the stupid books with you all."

Everyone else agreed so Poppy said, "I'll read first."


	2. AN

A/N: Ok I'm really sorry about my update FAIL. I'm borrowing a computer to type this, mine is completely busted and I have no time. School is swamping me with tests and homework and its stealing all of my free time. I'm reall sorry but the story wil be on hiatus until sometime after 12/23.


	3. DISCONTINUED

Hi, i know I had said that I would update this fic back like last year. To be honest I can't believe its been that long already. The yearkinda flew by and before I kenw it I had finished freshman year and summe rvacation was almost over. This is an A/N to tell anyone that was interested that I'm discontinuing this story. Looking back at it pains me, it feels like one of those stupid fics that everyone is like: the hell is this crap? what possesed her to write this. That and the fact that I don't like Vampire Diaries anymore, neither the books (where did the plot go?) or the TV show (I only watched up till the end of the 1st season.)

If anyone wants the story its up for grabs and you don't need to tell me or anything. I'm going to delete the story fully in a week anyway so its a moot point. Hope you guys find better and more reliable authors than me well I can think of soooo manly right now its not even funny. Its pretty much the rest of the authors on this site.


End file.
